First time
by BR511
Summary: Now, usually, he wasn’t one to wonder and day dream like this but he had gone through dozens of partners in minutes and Don said this one was sure to be everything Elliot needed. first time he met Olivia. why does Kathy really hate her?


**Alright I know I should finish my other story but nobody seems to be interested (including myself) so here's a little drabble for the time being. Maybe a one shot I'm not sure, give me feed back.**

**It started out as me thinking of why Kathy hates Olivia (besides the obvious) so I was thinking maybe after his first day of work he complained about a rookie girl? And after that our Kathy took a disliking to her, I'm not quite sure what went on there. Anyways it took a new angle and if I continue it the story will probably take on that original plot.**

**Just a warning: terrible writing done the day before school starts up after break. I figured I owed you something even though it's utter crap.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. **

**First paragraph is Elliot's POV.**

Today was the day. Well at least that's what Don said yesterday. Today. I'm not quite sure if this is a good or bad thing I mean on the plus side it means no more temps, unless this one doesn't last. And then there's the off chance he or she will completely suck. Like just suck. There really was no way to put it other then that. There are different degrees of suckiness I mean there could be a bad cop, a bad detective, won't have my back, too young to say their ABC's, too old to function. God, he'd kill himself if there ended up being another Munch. Or maybe a girl version so they could have sex and conspire by themselves, no Elliot needed. Unless they reproduced that would be terrible, ok so she'll be in menopause, but then there's the issue of age. Enough Stabler, get the hell up and shower and stop wondering about your new partner.

Now, usually, he wasn't one to wonder and day dream like this but he had gone through dozens of partners in minutes and Don said this one was sure to be everything Elliot needed.

Kathy was already up and out of the shower by the time he was stripping and grabbing a towel.

"Hey baby." He said giving her a kiss as they passed each other in the threshold of the bathroom.

"Hi" Kathy said throwing the towel she was just drying off with in the hamper. "So today's the day? A new one? How long you think they'll last." She asked as she heard the shower turn on. They always poke fun at the ones who couldn't handle him, it was a little thing they had. They even bet on how long they'd last sometimes. Awful, right?

He sighed and stepped into the shower not wanting to think about that subject any longer. "Yep." He said as the warm water caressed his body, it splattered down his hair, the back of his neck, and all the way down his back. "I have no idea."

"Well coffee's going to be made in a moment." Kathy said as she took the dirty clothes out of the room and to the laundry room.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

His mind was so closed that he didn't think anybody could handle him. Sometimes he wondered if he could even handle himself but today he was going to try and suck it up and put his life in somebody else's hands.

"Morning Cap." Elliot said letting his captain know he arrived for the day, and maybe even part of the night.

"I'd like to see you in my office." He said as Elliot back peddled into his office. "Detective Elliot Stabler meet Detective Olivia Benson."

Olivia got up to shake his hand and Elliot obliged. "Nice to meet you." He said looking her up and down. A newbie, a rookie. Just great, the day he decides to take a chance he gets stuck with one of those gorgeous girls who think they can do it all by themselves. Whatever, he'll just break her in, maybe even break her, and she'll be gone for good.

"I assume like wise." She said flashing him a smile, one that said a story. A story Elliot couldn't read quite yet but after nine years with her that story would be an open book.

"Detective Benson go set up your desk and I'll speak with Elliot for a moment." Don said as he dismissed her.

"I'm sure it's going to be a pleasure working with you." She said giving him another smile before she leaves, but not before she brushed up against him. Their second touch. Magical but real.

"Elliot I know what you're thinking." Don said as Elliot shut the door and took a seat.

"No, Captain I don't think you do. This little girl here should probably be starting out with something other there special victim work. I can't keep taking these rookies they send us when there's no room anywhere else, I'm sick of it."

"Elliot calm down. Olivia asked to be here, this is something she wants. Be easy but be her partner. She's a smart and tough woman, she's not what you think she is."

"I don't understand! You said she'd be able to handle me? Watch my back?" Elliot asked getting angrier and angrier.

"And she will do just that. Go get acquainted with your new partner. This is over."

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

shooting range.

"So I hear you're a high roller?" He asked as he took multiple automatic shots all around the fake body presented in front of him. Whether it was to intimidate or impress her she didn't know.

"Something like it." She said shrugging taking a shot and hitting where she aimed.. "I hear you've got rage issues a tiger can't handle."

"Something like it." He said mimicking her earlier movements.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969669696969669696969696969

"How was work?" Kathy asked hanging up her husband's coat.

"It was fine, my new partner's a rookie." He said sighing, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I guess she won't last long."

"I wouldn't say that." Elliot said sitting down at the kitchen table thinking over his day. Every movement she made, every smile, every touch. He told himself it was because he was trying to remember what kind of person she was for later references. He remembered her dislike for Munch's coffee—maybe he'd get her some tomorrow. Like as an olive branch or something even though they just started.

But yes, Olivia Benson still had to prove something to him.

**So there's that crap I promised. Not sure next time I'll be able to update. Soon I hope. Unless this story really is crap….**

**Keep in mind there was no editing (sadly I'm a tired girl).**

**R&R**


End file.
